Fire and Ice
by legendsofasgard
Summary: A story of how a broken girl meets her child hood hero. On a battle of redemption they grow closer but with a war approaching what will they do, run or fight? Loki
1. Prologue

**A/N: In the first few chapters there will be mentions of the avengers but sadly I do not own any of it! I only own my OC and the story line unless there is mention of the avengers and their characters. Anyway please leave reviews, this is my first story! I'll try and post when I can! Sorry this first bit is quite short.**

Prologue

My name is Sapphire Stone and this is my story.

8 years ago:

They dragged my mother's limp body away from me, her blood staining the floor. I screamed for help but no one listened to me. I was a pathetic twelve years old. The man who killed my mother stared at me with his twisted red eyes. He was a giant; literally, he was blue and covered in tribal marks which were carved into his skin. Suddenly frost shot out of his hand but I managed to doge it. He cackled walking towards me. I looked around frantically for help but there was just a boy the same age as me looking as terrified as I was. I locked onto his eyes hoping he would help me. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over me, I looked up and the blue giant was looking down on me. Then everything happened too fast. The boy was stood beside me holding a sword. The giant went to swing at us but the boy plunged the sword into his heart. The frost giant collapsed to the floor breaking everything behind him. I looked at the boy and he looked at me. He was beautiful for his age. He had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was marble white like mine. I didn't have enough time to study him though. He grabbed my arm, his eyes still on me. Fear was rushing through me.

"Run." He growled. I looked at him and I bolted for the doors leaving Asgard forever.

Present Day:

I'm now twenty years old and I live on earth with my friend Natasha. We both work for a company called SHIELD. It's fun but boring at times. Ever since I left Asgard life had been peaceful, I still looked for the boy who saved me but I never found him but I still hold onto hope, even if it is a bitch. We sat in the meeting room waiting for the session to start. I glanced over at the mirror and looked at my reflection. I'd changed so much, my personality shone through me now. When I was a child I was innocent but now I was deadly. My long midnight black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and my blue eyes were freakishly blue. Like the boy I'd met I too had marble skin but it made me look ill. I didn't wear a lot of makeup but it made me look even more terrifying. I enjoyed being someone people were frightened of, it made me feel powerful. Suddenly the doors burst open. Nick Fury came in with a man. His head was down so I couldn't see his face. He had handcuffs on and guards stood next to him. The man slowly raised his head and his eyes instantly locked onto mine. I let out a gasp I couldn't contain. The same piercing blue eyes were staring into mine.

It was him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for following and the reviews, please get people to take a look! I'll try to make the chapters longer but this one is a little short! But anyway, thank you! I own nothing but my OC and storyline unless the Avengers and their characters are mentioned.**

Chapter 1

My eyes widened by the site of him, I still didn't know his name but he hadn't changed one bit. He still had the same raven black hair and marble skin but he was much taller now, obviously. I looked him up and down at what he was wearing, I won't lie. It didn't look comfy and it was certainly dramatic. It was basically all metal and leather; he also had a green cloak. Asgard was always known for its dramatics but my family and I were never too keen. Director Fury and Natasha looked at us with confusion and I quickly broke my gaze but I knew he was still smirking at me.

"This is Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor. He means to bring war to our world." Director Fury said glaring at Loki. Loki was a strange name and although I'd lived in Asgard I never got to meet the royals, hardly anyone did. I repeated Loki's name over and over in my head until it sounded right. A smile lit across my face but I instantly got rid of it by the look Natasha gave me.

"So what's our part in this?" I asked speaking up for the first time today. Loki was still smirking at me but I chose to ignore him, it was very of putting.

"Well we keep an eye on him; he isn't the only one in control of his army. We'll be placing him in sort of cage thing, you will be guarding him first. If things continue to get worse we will call in more people but for now we just want SHIELD agents on the case." Fury said to me. I nodded but inside I was dreading it. Loki chuckled to himself as they took him away. I watched him walk away, mesmerized by his charm.

"I know you're looking." He called laughing to himself. I instantly looked down blushing to myself. Tonight was going to be eventful. Director Fury looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked hotly. Natasha was trying not to laugh but she was failing badly. I glared at her and pulled my gaze back to Fury. His eyebrows were still raised.

"Just remember who the enemy is." He said leaving me and Natasha in the room. I spun round to look at her and she suddenly broke out into uncontrollable laughter. I tried to stop her but she continued to giggle madly.

"It's not that funny, ok you can stop now. Seriously Natasha, stop. It isn't funny." I said pestering her but she only laughed more. I'm sure she was trying to provoke me because I'd never felt so embarrassed and angry in my life. I felt my cheeks go hot, flushed with annoyance. I don't know why it bothered me so much but it did.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. She automatically stopped and stood up straight. Natasha looked at me with wide eyes, I'd never yelled at her before. Not even when she'd done worse stuff. I don't know what made me snap at her; maybe it was the whole stress of Loki.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled she nodded at me still looking at me strangely.

"I'm going to leave you to go get ready, you have to go look after Loki soon" she said slowly backing away from me. I don't know why she was suddenly acting so strange, I had snapped at her before. Not as a bad as this but it wasn't a first. I don't know what made her act so strange but I pushed it to the back of my mind. She was right; I had to go get ready. I strode back to my room keeping my head down. My emotions were all mixed up; I was confused, nervous and excited. I couldn't wait to talk to Loki but I was also nervous, he clearly had changed. If he was the same he wouldn't be like this now, he would be happy in Asgard. Something must have driven him to this madness; he wouldn't do it without a reason. I shook my head, I didn't know him so why was I acting like I did? Too many thoughts were going through my mind. I locked my door and put the radio on full blast and jumped in the shower.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try and stop writing these a/n all the time but please leave reviews; it would be nice to know people are actually reading this. Please give ideas on how to make it better. So yeah, just let me know? I don't want to use too much of the avengers story line because I want it more about Sapphire and Loki but there will be hints of it, I just hope it doesn't get confusing. If it does please let me know!**

Chapter 2

I got out the shower and took as long as I could to get ready. I wasn't prepared to deal with Loki, even though we were only twelve when we met, he had changed. I never thought I would meet him, I was glad I had, it was just a shame it was for this reason. He was The God of Mischief and Lies and I couldn't trust a word he said. I dried my hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail. I slipped into my leather cat suit thing, all the girls who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D had to wear it, it was a strange uniform and when I'd first joined it made me feel self-conscious but now It didn't bother me. I strapped on my gun holster and placed my gun inside it, I wanted Loki to know I was ready if he made any sudden moves. I placed my combat boots on and I left my room locking my door. I strode down the hall keeping my head high. I was late for my shift and I knew the guard before me wouldn't be happy. I arrived to where Loki was staying, I'm not really sure what you would call it but I guess prison would be a good word. The guard glared at me but I took no notice of him as he walked away. Loki had his back to me but I'm sure he knew I was here. He let out a quiet chuckle and he turned to face me.

"I knew you'd come." He teased, I rolled my eyes whilst I walked up to the glass cellar. The room was cold and horrible looking but it was huge.

"You know I didn't have a choice, if I did I wouldn't be here." I said lying through my teeth. I couldn't wait to see him and inside I think he knew that. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm the god of mischief and lies and I can tell you you'll have to try better than that." He said not taking the smirk of his face. Loki walked as close to me as he could. When he was a child I knew he would be quite good looking when he was older but not like this. He was dangerously handsome.

"Well I'll try harder next time. So maybe I'm a little excited to see you, remember you did save my life?" I admitted. I couldn't see the point in lying. Like he said, he was god. Loki smiled laughing to himself. He folded his hands across his chest and his face turned stern.

"I'm a different person Sapphire, I wouldn't dwell on the old me otherwise you'll be highly disappointed." He said almost growling at me. I stared into his green eyes and he stared back into mine.

"Sometimes the past is the way back to redemption, learn from your mistakes right? But let me ask you this, what's the plan if you win? Because I can tell you now more will come to stop you. It won't just be me and Natasha. What will happen to us?" I asked. I needed answers; Fury wasn't going to tell me even if it was early days. I wanted to help him just like he helped me.

"No harm would come to you Sapphire. But the others? I wouldn't be so sure. They mean nothing to me but you do. I didn't save your life for no reason." He said still smirking. Confusion was the only word that went through my mind. Why did he care, I was nothing special? I was just a girl from Asgard whose family was murdered but that didn't make me special, it just made me tragic. I frowned at him but he continued to smirk.

"Loki, I'm nothing special. Tragic yes but not special. But there's still enough time, you could stop this madness." I pleaded. His smirk left his face and turned into a glare. Suddenly he banged on the glass wall making me flinch. I stepped back in horror, his teeth clenched.

"Don't waste your time trying to be a hero Sapphire. Let me tell you what will happen. I'll kill them starting with your little friend Natasha and I won't think twice about it. I hoped you would stand by my side, fight against them! But instead you're wrapped around their finger. All they've been doing is lying to you; they haven't explained your powers! Just join me!" He exclaimed pounding his fist against the glass. I stared at him taking it all in. I wasn't a hero, he was right. But what did he mean by powers, I knew I was strong and had an awful temper but that was thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. They made me who I am today but if I did have powers would that mean everything I've ever done was never me, just my powers? The darkest parts of me wanted to say yes but that would mean fighting my friends and I could never do that.

"Powers?" I mumbled quietly. He chuckled again but this time it was nicer, less harsh.

"Oh poor little Sapphire, so confused! My dear, you can control fire. You inherited it from your father. But considering you're already so strong you can probably already control it." He said, I tried to find hints of him lying but his face was straight. I held up my palms in front of and I frowned at myself. How could fire run in my veins?

"If you're lying to me I'll end you." I growled at him and he knew I meant it.

"Now why would I lie to you, I simply want what's best." He said, his voice ringing with sarcasm. Before I could answer there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun round to see the next guard there.

"It's time for me to take over." The man said. Suddenly I realised everything, I'd been so mesmerised by Loki I'd forgotten where I was and track of time. Behind me I heard Loki curse under his breath.

"Give us five minutes." I commanded and the guard simply left. I turned to face Loki smiling at him.

"For some stupid reason I believe you. From now on I'm going to ask if I can personally guard you. I want you to teach me." I said taking control. Loki grinned and nodded approvingly.

"Consider it done sweetheart." He said winking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't try and charm me." I grinned. My five minutes were up and the guard was returning.

"Sleep tight!" he called after me as I walked away. The guard frowned at me but I just raised my eyebrows and continued to walk to my room. By the time I'd got to my room I'd replayed our conversation over and over in my head about twenty times. Loki may have changed but I was glad he had, he was much more fun. I couldn't wait to learn about my powers. For the first time in a while I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
